USG Ishimura
The Universal Generation RHM Hail Fire was the most Largest and dangerous Flag ship in the entire Universal Generation Space Navy, It was known as a world destroyer that is able to take worlds apart, by special tethers that connect to the worlds service and is able to yank the surface out of the ground with ease, The Hail Fire was often Used during the Rivera Federation Occupation of the Gundam Universe, and was destroyed by the Earth Federation Z Squad, who snuck aboard the flag ship and attacked it from within. Young spent the war locked up as a prisoner and tortured, where the Hail fire was Young Harrison Rivera's Grave. Dead Space Universe Following the Planet Crack and ensuing destruction of the colony, the infection spread to the Ishimura when a distraught Colin Barrow brought both his wife's corpse and an Infector aboard; disregarding orders to turn back, Barrow crash landed the shuttle aboard the Ishimura. The security response and attempt to isolate or quarantine the shuttle - and the infection - failed; it is believed that the Infector reached the ship's morgue shortly after. The crew was attacked by the creatures while on their daily routines. People are killed while on duty, while eating, showering, or keeping themselves entertained. There were only a few reported incidents at first, but with each new kill, another creature was born, and word of the danger quickly spread through the ship. Some men and women had jobs that they were forced to continue despite the obvious danger, in order to keep the ship stabilized, but these stalwart crew members obviously didn't last long, and the ship slowly began to malfunction from nobody monitoring it. It finally became obvious that the entire crew was in danger, as order around the ship vanished. Decks that the creatures didn't reach yet holed themselves off and made barricades to hold back the creatures when they came. Yet most of the decks were caught unprepared, with the crew running around everywhere, with the creatures killing them all until there was nobody left and the deck was left derelict. The Bridge, as well as the Medical and Mining decks reportedly held out the longest, with the Medical deck being completely overwhelmed with badly injured survivors, to the point where the medical staff barricaded the injured outside. The injured were killed by Necromorphs, and the creatures eventually breached the barricades and slaughtered the remaining medical staff. The mining deck, where wandering survivors rallied, due to the Necromorphs having a hard time breaching the steel doors, but were eventually overrun. The Bridge is the last deck to be overrun. The remaining bridge crew, security, and officers were eventually overwhelmed by Necromorphs bursting through the ventilation shafts. '' arrives, responding to the Ishimura's distress call.]] To make matters worse, an unknown force jettisons the ship's compliment of escape shuttles (likely due to a rogue crew member suffering from the Red Marker's influence), leaving the remaining crew trapped on board their own ship with no way out. As a last desperate resort, Dr. Kyne disengages the ships engines, causing the ship to begin a slow descent towards the planet in hopes that it will burn up in the atmosphere. P.C.S.I. Sec. officer Alissa Vincent intercepts him and tries to stabilize the ships engines in a bid to rescue the remaining survivors, but fails and instead sacrifices herself to launch a distress signal into space, as well as to suck out numerous Necromorphs. It is at this point that the USG Kellion shockpoints in, in response to the Ishimura's distress signal, beginning the events of Dead Space. Many of the areas of the ship are covered in Necromorph biomass or otherwise damaged; resulting in failures in the ship's life support, automated systems, and artificial gravity. It becomes clear throughout the game that the Ishimura is beyond repair and is doomed. However, the ship does not seem to possess a self-destruct system, and thus the ship cannot be destroyed other than manually disengaging the engines and hoping its orbit will decay, resulting in it falling into a planet's gravity well. The ship is left derelict at the end of Dead Space, when Isaac heads for Aegis VII in the Executive Shuttle. It is unknown what becomes of it after the mining colony is devastated by the asteroid. It is possible, and most likely, that the Ishimura fell into Aegis 7's gravity well and was destroyed. In the recently announced Dead Space 2, a ship that looks startlingly like the Ishimura is seen in the docking bay. If the ship is indeed the Ishimura, what it is doing at the Sprawl, seemingly sterilized of all of its Necromorph infection and lacking the wreck of the USM Valor embedded in its hull, has not been revealed. Interesting to note, the Ishimura had 9 Atmospheric fins above the hull wheres this docked ship only has 8, making it debatable whether this ship is the Ishimura (It shows the 9 fins of the Ishimura on the in-game Tram loading screen). Commissioned by the Rivera Federation Gundam Universe Advanced Stereo System The Hail Fire just like all of the other Rivera Federation Battle Ships contains a stereo system as well, the only difference is that this is a much more advanced Stereo System, that can play to a grand total of about 20,000 songs more or higher depending on how many the operator puts in, and that is located in the Hull of one of the Cargo Sections of the ship. Many of the citizens in the Gundam Universe began to call the Hail Fire, Flying R. Station, due to the fact that the Sound Waves of the music bombards the battlefield so hard that it can tear mobile suits apart with exactly no problem at all. It has the exact same column and power as the R. Station that is located on the ground. The Stereo System is located inside the ship in order for it to be protected from any airborne threats such as Gundams and Earth Battle ships. However Due to intense battle that occurred Near the old Zeon Solar Ray weapon Young Harrison Rivera manages to enter the Hail Fire Hanger and with his Beam rifle manages to blow the Stereos Cables that are connecting to the system apart, bringing complete silence to the battle, the only thing that was herd of the stereo was intense static and snow. As the Battle drew to a close, Rivera Federation Engineers managed to get the Stereo up and running again, but it was hopeless the battle to control the solar ray weapons has failed and also resulting in the damaging of the Advance Stereo System by the Solar Ray Weapons, leaving a large hole in the cargo section of the ship. Tracks/ Albums * Worthless ** Human Highland Rivera: Here I Go Again... ** Stan Bush: The Touch... ** GT: Hail City... ** Dark Puru Two: If I could Turn Back Time... ** Dark Roux Louka: Believe... ** Shark Rivera: Take Me Away... ** Young Harrison Rivera: Here I Go Again 1987... * Distructor ** Hunter Core Rivera: Hail Rivera... ** Ecto-1 Rivera: Here Is The War... ** Human Highland Rivera: Fight... ** Logan Netherlands Rivera: I Fought The Law... ** Hunter Core Rivera: Mama... * Parasite Mutilation ** Dark Rei Hino: Love with me and Rivera... ** Dark Kagome Higurashi: Earth Will Burn... ** Reploid Rivera: Death... ** Matt Williams: Never Give Up... ** Mark Williams: Mutilation... * Dead Space ** Human Highland Rivera: Death Within... ** Dark Roux Louka: Stay Away from my Rivera... ** Mark Williams: USG Ishimura... ** Ecto-1 Rivera: Extinction... * Burn Baby Burn ** Dark Puru Two: Hell To All Parasites... ** Human Highland Rivera: Burn... ** Dark Juniper Lee: Down To All... ** Mark Williams: Screw All... ** Reploid Rivera Loose Yourself... ** Dark Blossom: Love Is Mine... ** Matt Williams: Rouge Pests... ** Logan Netherlands Rivera: World War II... * Beltlogger 73 ** Reploid Rivera: Screwed at Sector V... ** Young Harrison Rivera: More Interference... ** Matt Williams: New Branch... ** GT Rivera: Drop the Payloads... ** Dark Kagome Higurashi: New Weapons ** Dark Buttercup: It's Over... ** Shadow Horde: Hunter... ** Human Highland Rivera: Violation... ** Logan Netherlands Rivera: Everything I Do... Defenses The Asteroid Defense System, or ADS, is a large fixed Array of Mass Drivers used on board many Planet Cracker-class ships. Its primary goal is to track and destroy asteroids automatically, preventing damaging collisions with the ship. However, in the event that a part of the ADS goes offline, a crew member will have to manually control an offline ADS Cannon. Overview An ADS Cannon is made of a Mass Driver controlling two barrels that can fire separately. One can override the Cannon manually and fire it on its own. When firing one of the barrels it can fire a long lasting fast rate of fire, eventually the Barrel will overheat and needs to cool down for a few seconds before being operational again. When firing both of the barrels it can fire a short lasting, even faster, rate of fire. When firing both the barrels will overheat much faster, but the impact from the mass driver is far greater. The ADS system implements automated firing systems to automatically target and destroy incoming asteroids and debris. Hull Integrity indicates the current percentage of Hull intact enough to support the most important systems located directly under the hull. When decreasing, smoke and fire will start to ignite around the ADS Cannons, if it reaches zero, one will be blown out of the ADS Cannon seat and die of debris and the airless space that will exist at that point. There are two instances in the game that require the player to control an ADS Cannon. The first is ADS Cannon 47 when Zero Medina & C2 Medina has reignited the Engine and Gravity Centrifuge, the ship tries to regain orbit, but would pass through the debris from the planetcrack. Combat Tips *When firing at larger asteroids it is advisable to use both of the barrels to destroy the asteroids, smaller ones can be easily destroyed with one barrel. *Do not fire if there is nothing to fire at! *A lot of debris that can be shot doesn't inflict damage to the hull, only the asteroids flying closer to your location seem to hit the Hail Fire. *Try to take small breaks between firing, this will decrease the chance of a barrel overheating. *When fighting Luftwaffe, try and hit all five of its tentacles every two seconds. If done correctly, it won't have time to hurl any explosives or debris at the Hail Fire because the tentacles are too busy taking damage. **The Slugs' tentacles won't last long against a dual barreled concentrated rate of fire. Trivia * Presumably, the Mass Driver technology mentioned by Young Harrison Rivera when using the ADS functions similarly to today's Mass Drivers. Today's Mass Drivers use a type of electromagnetic catapult that uses a linear motor to propel payloads at high speeds. This is also classified. *"Miniaturized" mass drivers can also be used as weapons in a similar manner as classic firearms or cannons, using chemical combustion. Ship Sections Bridge The control room where the Hail Fire is navigated and monitored. It consists of several sections: the Atrium, which is the bridge of the Hail Fire; the Captain's Nest, which is Europe Highland Rivera, Okinawa Williams and Mombasa Williams' personal observation area; Administration, where the ship's section leaders work; and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array is located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods are located outside the Captain's Nest. The Captain's Nest itself is a restricted area and only officers holding the rank of Class 5 are allowed to enter. The bridge controls are largely holographic based. All around the bridge are various stations with holographic displays. When Isaac enters the main atrium, all the holographic displays read "System Failure." Cargo Hold Directly below Hydroponics, this deck was where valuable ore extracted from operations on the Mining Deck was stored in large containment cylinders. In the game, it is the area the Zanzibar crashes into, thus the entire deck is basically destroyed. The Ore Storage area is instead dominated by the wreck of the Valor. The deck is basically a gigantic room in zero gravity, although it is one of the smallest in the game. Crew Deck The residential areas of the ship the forces of the Rivera Federation rest in order to prepare themselfs for a new war ahead. A large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks, the area also has a mess hall and a Zero-G basketball court. The crew deck has several small lounges, made in one room with some chairs and sofas, around a big projector, possibly some kind of television. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters(Captain and other leaders of the ship's homes) are located here, as is the Executive Shuttle. Engines The Hail Fire is powered by immense SubSpace Engines. Engineering Deck The section of the Hail Fire where various engineers work at maintaining the ship. This area is responsible for ensuring the correct function of the ship's ShockPoint Drive, gravity centrifuge, and the navigation rockets, as well as a continual lifting capacity of 525 trillion kilograms. This area is noted for being very dangerous as only Class 5 Engineers are allowed entry. Unlike other ship areas such as the Bridge and Medical, Engineering is very dark and industrial, often with pipes, conduits and exposed circuitry on the walls. It is divided into 3 primary areas: *'Gravity Centrifuge Access:' A large chamber that holds the Gravity Centrifuge, a machine that holds the ship in high orbit over a planet. *'Fuel Storage:' A large, very dark open area. It is separated into 2 sections by a mini-tram. This area feeds fuel into the engines. The area is rather high above the floor and is dominated by a large rotating ring of huge fuel cells and the main fuel line, and is by far the darkest area of the deck. *'Engine Room:' A large room that proudly displays the Hail Fire's immense SubSpace Engines on the ceiling, several hundred feet in diameter. Flight Deck Location of the main hangars where shuttles would enter and leave the Hail Fire. Contains a fully equipped departure/arrival lounge and has access to the cargo bay, allowing materials to be loaded into shuttles for transport. The Executive Shuttle Docking Bay connects to this, as well as the Cargo Bay. The Hail Fire has multiple docking bays situated all over the ship for shuttles of various sizes, ranging from the massive main hangar bay where the Double Zeta crashes to smaller mining shuttle bays such as Docking Bay 17, where the the Rivera Federation came on board the Hail Fire during the years at the Dead Space Universe. Vehicle Park Is the Main Staging Area for All Rivera Federation Vehicle Units on the Hail Fire. Just like a residential area the vehicle park as well contains a large variety of posters and street bill boards to make it look like they were back on planet Rivera. The Vehicle units of the Rivera Federation use the park, when ever they are not working or when vehicle assistance on the ship is no longer needed. Hydroponics The Hail Fire's internal farm which produces the food needed to feed the many workers aboard the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. Hydroponics is typically maintained by horticulturalists such as Roux Louka, who monitored the production levels of the food. The section came under trouble when Godzilla 2000 grew into food storage and began Causing tremendous heat in the air. the air. A massive area, Hydroponics is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level Vegetation Growth Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. Hydroponics spans the entire top portion of the Hail Fire's two engine towers and is accessed by a tram elevator. Mining Deck The heart of the Hail Fire, this is where asteroids and planet fragments are broken apart and smelted for valuable minerals. A 4-level deck, it is by far the largest deck on the Hail Fire. Asteroids are brought in via an entrance on the third level and held in place by gravity tethers. Science/Medical Deck The Medical Deck of the Hail Fire contains various facilities including: Zero-G Therapy, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo Lab, Chemical Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The deck is serviced by two trams: one at the main entrance, and one at the Cryo Storage entrance. The Medical Deck is divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Diagnostics and the Research Wing. Zero Medina's office is located in the Research Wing's ground floor, while Dark Blossom's is located in the Emergency Ward. The medical deck was one of the brightest areas on the ship with virtually all lighting in the medical areas being a vivid white. Infiltration Gundam Occupation Of The Hail Fire Destruction Over Rivera Category:Mediamass